Galactic Love
by LelaKJ
Summary: Colonel Santana "Satan Charmer" Lopez. HBIC since graduating the space program was not prepared when she fell for blonde hair and blue eyes. She couldn't be falling for someone who was most likely going to be known as the enemy. She couldn't. Could She?
1. Chapter 1: Colonel Lopez

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee... I'm going to go cry now after typing that.. **

**Enjoy... I guess.. Or don't... but please do.. ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Galactic Love<strong>

"COLONEL LOPEZ, PLEASE REPORT TO SPACE STATION 5!" The speaker had been repeating the same thing for the past 3 minutes, and to say Santana was furious was an understatement. All the young female colonel wanted was a good solid 7 hours of sleep, but knowing her life, she only got 4.

Santana rushed to put on her navy blue space suit as the red sirens continued to light up her room, somehow the lights always brought on an adrenaline rush that calmed her in such strange ways. She rushed out of her room and ran to the sector that held her ship.

The Defender, it was an appropriate name for the ship, but for the colonel herself, there was an entire different name known for her, though nobody had the balls to say it to her face. And she took such pride in that fact. Santana "Satan Charmer" Lopez had been HBIC since the first day she had been launched out to space training. She was the hottest girl no doubt, that the training program had ever seen, so that was, of course, something that brought on a lot of trouble. She may have been known for her drop dead looks, but she decided she wanted to be known for the pain that she could inflict with only her eyes and words and she made sure she was.

Santana quickly swiped her identification card once she reached the Space Station doors, finally getting the annoying voice over the speakers to shut up. She was sure the boy was just a low class Private and must've been so uncoordinated that he'd been assigned to intercoms. Something she was proud to have never gone through.

As she approached space station 5, she was glad to see only 3 of her team of 7 had made it. For the crew, it meant 2 more were going to be cut from her team, and for her, it meant more time to bitch and ruin someone else's dreams of flying with the great Colonel Lopez. She also loved that those who hadn't already shown up, must not have been listening when she said that when her name was spoken over those announcements, they were also being spoken to them, she wasn't going to be one of those leaders who got to the station with only 1 member of her crew and have to wait 10 minutes before the rest would stalk through, she was going to make sure that her crew was the best of the best.

Quick and Efficient.  
>Just like her first leader in the training program had said.<p>

...

She eyed the the crew members that had arrived.

Of course she wasn't surprised to see her second man in command, Noah Puckerman, Lieutenant Colonel, and best friend. The guy with the Mohawk had always been her best friend, even if it had taken them all their years in training school to realize it. They had been through so much together and she had seen his skills on the ship guns that it was only fair that she appointed him her second hand man after she was ranked high enough for a crew and ship.  
>Unlike her navy blue suit, Puck's was a lighter blue and had one black stripe going across it showing he was second in command.<p>

Then there was Captain Blaine Anderson, he had transferred from another training school during there senior year, and seeing him as a cool enough guy, Santana and Puck decided to let him join there crew, he was there technical guy, if anything ever happened to any electronic, he was there to fix the problem within seconds, he did things that none of those new robots the science team had created could ever do. He loved the 2 people in charge of the ship, they had taken him in when he was sure he wasn't going to fit in, especially since the new program wasn't as anti-bully about gays and others as his old had been. Blaine's suite was a light green, he hadn't gotten his new uniform yet, seeing as he had just been ranked up and immediately transferred to Santana's team, which he's sure she fought for him as soon as she heard he was becoming a Captain. He knew that she liked being called the HBIC, because she no doubt was just that, but he also knew that she had a soft spot for those who were close to her and that she loved them, though she'd never admit it, unless in a dire situation.

The 3rd member, was low ranked Warrant Officer, Finn Hudson, honestly the guy would've never made it onto her crew had it not been for one dumb drunken night at a club, she swore after that day to never drink with other Leaders in charge of there own crews and ships. He was tall and awkward and had man boobs that made her want to punch him the chest just to see if anything would squirt out, she suspected if anything did, it would be jelly from all the donuts he's always choking down his throat. She hated how she noticed him quietly looking every girl up and down that had passed for the 5 minutes they waited for one more crew member. She was used to Pucks obvious leering, but his was different, while Puck, strong and confident, had a chance with half the girls and had most likely had already bedded them, the King of Virgin Lollipop land that towered across from her stood no chance of even getting a a girls i.d. number much less their attention.

While beating herself up once again for that drunken night, she almost hadn't recognized the 4th member show up. Mercedes Jones, a First Lieutenant who had impressed the Colonel with her diva ways one month ago. After being stuck on paper duties with each other, the First Lt. had been trying to get on a crew for so long that she bluntly blurted out that Santana would regret every day of her service if she didn't pick her for the open Computer spot, it was a simple job, all there was to it, was to make sure no alarms went off on the ship and that all readings were fine. Santana loved the girl for her guts to say that so openly to the Latina, she hired her on the spot. Being the Diva she was, Mercedes wore a Purple spacesuit, but to draw no confusion, had blue lines all across her right sleeve and on the back in bold navy blue letters, SHIP: Defender. Leader: Colonel Lopez. The colonel could care less what the girl wore, as long as she didn't disappoint her.

Knowing she'd be the last to arrive, the 5 walked into the meeting room, where the computer had already drawn up there mission on the screen at the front of the room, Santana had already guessed what the mission was, but her gut clenched tight when it was confirmed.  
>Another attack had been made on the outside colony's of an asteroid not far from the the Battle Station, the colony was small and didn't have any army or small group of soldiers or vets to help protect them.<br>Damn it, Santana cursed, she was so tired of whoever it was that was attacking them, they were poor innocents who hadn't been able to transfer to the main space station yet.  
>They were all angered by the situation and she didn't have to tell the crew to gear up, they quietly left, and headed to get their badges of leadership.<p>

Santana saw her badges and picked up the black metallic pauldron that had two glowing orange stripes and began to strap it to her left shoulder, she always loved the feel of the cool metal up against her skin, she then picked up the other which only had one glowing orange stripe and a orange triangle right beneath the stripe she quickly strapped it to her right shoulder and turned around. The rest of the crew had only one badge, the only reason she had two was because she was leader of the ship and crew.  
>Puck's badge was strapped to his right shoulder and had two glowing yellow stripes. Blaine's had two green stripes and Mercedes and Finn had one bright white stripe.<p>

After eyeing everyone up and making sure they were prepared, she headed to board her ship, not knowing that everything that she had ever learned and prepared for was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R...Please, desperately needed.<strong>

**A/N: Hi, so, I'm not a writer like at all. I usually just make stories in my head and write the ideas down knowing I'll never be able to actually type them up, but here I am trying. I'm more of a movie person. My Sis is the writer in the family, I've got no clue how she does it. But anyways, Seeing as I've never written before, please review and help me out, I need it. I'm giving this a shot, I've been unhealthily obsessed with Brittana fanfiction lately and can't get enough of it. **

**Btw: the metallic pauldron part, is just me showing you how much of a dork I am.. I got it off of Final Fantasy 13, Lighting wears it on her left shoulder and I fell in love with it. **


	2. Chapter 2: Id Brittany

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee... Damn it, I'm gonna go cry, AGAIN.**

**Being ridiculously sick and having a boring rainy(its been raining non stop for 3 days, dang hurricane season) extra long weekend can only mean one thing..An update for the the maybe lame maybe not, maybe interesting maybe not story known as Galactic Love...R&R.. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>I.d. Brittany **

Blacking out was something she never did, so she couldn't understand why it happened now. She of course was still stuck in her cell block on Level 7 when she awoke from her somewhat forced slumber. But she swore that her dream was just a little too realistic to only be a dream, she remembered the feel of cold metal holding her, bruising her arm as it forced her into the makeshift surgery room. But she just couldn't recall where the metal had come from, it was such a blur, but knew she heard someone breathing, so obviously she wasn't the only true human in the room. But Brittany S. Pierce definitely wasn't going to question anything that went on in the plant, especially when she was being released in two hours.  
>She couldn't wait to see her friends and family again. She had never meant to even be pulled away from them, but when the crude officer of the plant saw her wandering the corridors he had foolishly decided to "take control" of her and ended up in the hospital for 2 weeks.<br>She didn't regret hurting the man, Brittany never was one of silly girls who wanted to be dominated and controlled like a puppet. But lashing out at the man the way she did, had unfortunately put her in lockdown for a month and she had never felt such an huge urge to punch someone more than once, until said guard walked by one day and thought he had a right to curse at her.  
>To say she was furious was an understatement, but she let it slide knowing he'd never be able to have close relations with someone ever again.<p>

The blonde was deeply zoned into her own thoughts, when the first electric zap hit her, her body cringed at the sudden shock, and she curled into a fetal position.  
>Where the hell had that come from, Brittany's mind was racing for an answer, when the second sharp pain hit her, this time traveling through her spine and causing her to shriek, she broke out into an icy sweat and her breathing became shallow as the electricity slowly passed through, limb to limb, stiffening her muscles. She slowly crawled to her sink, where she managed to pull herself up to look into the mirror.<br>She gasped in horror and shock, when she saw that, where her eyes had always been blue, her right eye was now grey with a tint of red around the iris, and from forehead to cheekbone, the right side of her face now had blue-black lines starting to form, crossing over somewhat of a electronic way. She was only able to examine herself for a few seconds in the mirror, when her body completely gave out from the pain, her eyes were beginning to blur like they had the previous night and a faint buzz was beginning to echo through her ears. Then she heard it, a familiar metallic clomping noise, metal against metal, screeching against the floor as it moved, Brittany froze, were her ears deceiving her, the sound was so much like the noise she had heard in her dream, only now they weren't right beside her, but they were certainly drawing near her, she tried to crawl to behind the door but her efforts were futile, her body had been momentarily paralyzed from the mixture of electricity and fear.  
>The automatic cell door slid open, and the metal drew closer to her, reaching down to pull her up. Finally the adrenaline kicked in and Brittany started thrashing around trying to tear her arm from the metal grasp that held her once again, she threw a punch at what she would guess was the metal's head only to feel a sharp throbbing pain fill her left hand, she then tried a different tactic and started kicking at the metal. Hoping that the metal cell boots that were strapped to her feet wold do some sort of damage, she must have done effective because the next thing she knew she was face planted onto the ground and another streaming surge of electricity hit her.<br>She thought the fight was over, till she saw a huge blur of orange engulf her right foot, and a white hot sensation flowed throughout her body, causing her to cry out in pain.  
>And then for the second time in her life, she blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>The air felt cool and soothing against her face and she felt as if she were floating on a cloud, she'd have loved to stay in this perfect moment forever, but she knew she would have to open her eyes eventually, but nothing could quite prepare her for what she was about to see. She opened her eyes slowly, everything was still a little blurry and there was a bright light coming from her side. Her body felt unnaturally stiff, like she hadn't moved in a few days. But as she took in her surroundings, the realization hit Brittany hard, that she was nowhere near the East plant of the abandoned colonies like she was ,as she remembered, just a day ago.<p>

The blonde was close to jumping out of her seat and ready to scream when she also realized that she was now on a space transport heading for the Central Space Living Center(CSLC), she had no memory of how she got there or how she'd gotten into the clothes that most commoners of the CSLC had worn. But a strange wave of relief hit her as she realized she was heading to her new home and possibly going to see her family already settled in.  
>She glanced outside her window and was immediately in awe and the beauty she saw. The Central Space Living Center, had to be enormous, it was the home of 98,000 people, and had schools, districts, plants, space stations, army and other war centers, but Brittany had never expected this, something so amazing, she'd heard rumors around her colony of the size and pure awesomeness that was the CSLC, but this beat anything that she'd ever heard that made it to her home of the east asteroid belt.<br>The Space transport slowly started to turn, preparing itself to be dragged in by the Station's pull.  
>The Transport slowly adjusted itself, Brittany was in awe by everything around her, but then she saw a Large ship pull from it's docking station.<p>

A battleship no doubt, Brittany thought, as she watched it slowly make it's departure, the ship was huge and had many guns on the side of it and at the top, but there was something about the ship that made Brittany shudder, she wasn't sure if it was a good shudder or not. She noticed the ship had large writing on the side, but couldn't make it out because it was still far away. The ship drew closer and Brittany found herself strangely wanting to be on it, she couldn't stop staring, but her thoughts were interpreted by the man she had failed to notice sitting to her right.

"She's beautiful isn't she." The man said, somehow Brittany hadn't even noticed that there were only a few people on the transport and turned to truly look at him. He was a large man and had short black hair and slant dark eyes. " The ship has such an amazing record, and so does it's Crew Leader."

The man noticed Brittany's strange stare at him and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, where are my manners, My name is Ken Tanaka. Yours?"  
>After eyeing him up, Brittany had finally decided that the strange wasn't so bad and finally responded.<p>

"Brittany...What do you know about that ship?"

The man was pleased to get a response and went into the story of the ship. "The Defender is her name. She's been through many battles over the last many years, and she is usually only ever operated by a young, deserving and somewhat powerful Leader. That ship has seen every battle that there is to be seen, it's a legend, and most only dream to ever belong to the crew or be something worthy to those who are on it. It has such a powerful force about, it is rumored to be so greatly loved and powerful only because it's power is the last that remains of the Planet Terra, Terra the Great." The man paused, wondering if the blonde was still following, she looked at him with interest and he continued. "Terra the Great, was the ships first leader, She was young and powerful and was something that corruption could not touch, unfortunately the same could not be said for her crew, they were soon overwhelmed with the power that had poured into their veins. And well, fate worked it's way with her and the crew."

Brittany was now confused, not understanding the sudden silence that the man had brought on. She looked at the ship as it drew much closer, it was now obvious to see that the words on the side were striped Red and Blue and read Defender and below it she read a quote she was sure she would not soon forget.

_"Defend the Universe with your complete heart and soul. Defend those who you love with all of your strength. And Defend the memories of those who have already died for the remnants of Terra." -Terra The Great. "Defend with the Defender"_

She wasn't sure why the quote had meant so much to her, but it had definitely struck her heart. Maybe that was what the man meant when he said it had a strange power about it.  
>She looked out at the Defender once more and realized that they were slightly above it, giving her a full view of the Command Deck. She saw two faint figures and then another, a woman, walked between them slapped one on the head and disappeared somewhere to the back.<br>That same feeling of being drawn to it started to effect her more and more and then in the blink of her eye. The ship was gone and they were now being drawn into the docking station. The Transport stopped with a jerk and quickly opened it's doors, everyone exited as a rather fast pace, but Brittany was to lost in her thoughts on the ship again to realize she was the last one to exit.  
>As she walked off of the ramp, the noises of talking and laughter hit Brittany like music to her ears, she now walked at a faster pace and was now passing the passengers who had just gotten off of the transport as her.<br>She was so ready to begin her new life, ready to change everything... She hadn't even noticed that her right foot was no longer of true human flesh, now it was robotic..

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R...<strong>

**A/N: That took 4 hours to type... I don't see how people do it. Why can't there be something that just listens to everything I say and type it for me. Grr..  
>Oh well, hope you enjoyed. I think I get to far into details sometimes but then not enough. But right now I'm just kind of rushing to get to the point.<strong>

**There's going to be a lot of twists. I apologize if it's confusing.. But to clear something up Brittany has no Memory of being attacked by the "Metal" I need to find a name for them...She remembers attacking the guard, waiting out her days and then waking up on the transport.**

**I'll introduce the last of the characters next chapter, hopefully. Then let Brittana take the wheel...**

**Anyone else gonna be as pissed as me, if they aren't endgame? _ **


	3. Chapter 3: SC vs LB

**Disclaimer: We've settled this, I don't own Glee...But I do own my dorky imagination..**

**killer cereal I was so confused about the first part of your review.(I'm slow, I'll understand later)..Thanks, though..I'm 99.99% sure Brittana is on, but I'm also sure  
>the writers are gonna seriously mess with us Brittana fans beginning of the season.. :) <strong>

**This chapter they won't truly meet.. Let's just say they are both competitive girls.. **

**Read and Review...or don't.. choice is yours...**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 3<br>Satan Charmer vs. LeggyBlonde**

Santana was beyond exhausted once her ship had pulled back into the dock, it had been a week since they left for the mission, after arriving on the outskirts of the colony, her and her crew were quickly jumped by little goo monsters(they don't really have an appropriate name). When she had first seen them she didn't know if she was supposed to laugh or run, so instead, she just pulled out her gun and shot around them, making them disperse quickly. The colony's injured had already been taken back to the Station and were being cared for there, leaving only 9 people behind. She swore she never understood why these people hadn't been moved to the CSLC already, sure things had been going slow in the upstairs departments lately, but that was no reason to leave innocent humans out in outskirts of the asteroid belt, using them like bait.  
>Once she examined the marks that had been made by whatever attacked, her paranoia for the "Robotics department" grew, they had been working on military robots for years now and so far all of them had been corrupted and disappeared somewhere out in deep space. Or so everyone had thought. The reason so many robots usually became corrupted was because there creator had also become corrupted. She remembered watching the news reports just a few years back, names like Tom Johnson, Kevin Beardsley, Josh Harlon and one she'd never forget Ken Tanaka, all came flooding back to her.<br>They were the scum who had so thoughtfully created the idea for Human Pods, humans that had been cast away by society and now served purpose under the robots and the team that created them.

Human Pods, were still people who walked around the space station like normal, but now they had an ulterior motive for everything they did; sometimes, the human didn't even know it had happened, they just woke up and something was different, beginning with a new life, to a new job, to a new way to cause destruction for the remnants of Terra.  
>Either way, Santana Lopez wanted nothing to do with another Pod ever again, she just wishes they were easier to point out.<br>After they had landed, she quickly saw the rest of her crew, all looking downcast, knowing that they had ruined their chances of ever making it on her team. She made her way over to them and gave one of her most bitchy speeches yet , then turned and left. Leaving the fired crew members crying and holding onto one another.

She could not deal with how big of pansy's they were being, especially when that one guy fell to the ground and started hysterically crying, she couldn't believe that they were so weak, she left and turned in her leadership badge, wanting to get away as fast as possible.

She was halfway to her room when she heard a running pair of footsteps coming towards her and a guy's heavy panting.

"Getting a bit out of shape there aren't you Puckerman," Santana teased her friend as he rounded the corner to wear she stood.

"Haha, very funny, you know that if it weren't for all of these missions all of a sudden, I'd be hitting the gym nonstop... and you know I also mean the one in my bedroom." He wiggled his eyebrows, hoping she'd get the hint.

"Even after so many years of 'friendship' you never seem to stop disgusting me." She said and set off for her room.

Puck may have been her best friend, but he was still a guy and despite her huge love for much softer bodies being beneath her, sex was sex and it was something she never turned down when she was in need of it. Which was quite a lot.  
>Once she had gotten to her room she quickly changed into a nice comfortable Defender t- shirt and and boy shorts. Over the past few months, missions had increased so much that all of her meals were mostly eaten on the ship or right before take off in the crew cafeteria, her fridge was now completely empty and her kitchen was covered in dust(Unlike others, she did everything herself, not wanting robots or the pods anywhere near her belongings.)<p>

After changing her clothes and freshening up some, she decided it was time to do some shopping and visit her favorite restaurant, Breadstixels. She made her way over to the her new personal designed elevator in the corner of her room, one of the many perks to being a leader and living on the leader corridor. Her room overlooked the main center of the whole station and she had to say she loved watching the interactions between grown ups and there kids, watching as friends who hadn't spoken in quite some time hugged and began to share stories.  
>The only sad thing was that, Santana didn't really get to do any of that, sure she went out and partied with her crew and other crews, but outside of the program, Santana Lopez had never really made many friends.<br>As her elevator landed, the doors smoothly opened and the noises of talking and laughter hit her, and a familiar yet missed calm flooded her senses as she headed to the grocery store.

* * *

><p>Brittany was so in love with her new life, she didn't expect to fit in so well, and sometimes she felt as if she were fitting in a little to well, like as if she was programmed. She'd only been there a week and everything had just sort of fell into place, she already found a job as a danceyoga instructor, the strange fact being she had never really danced before in her life, not professionally that is. Sure she was the main dancer in every small play that her colony had hosted but still, she somehow ended up being the favorite dance instructor at the studio, along with her new friend Mike Chang and his wife Tina.

Then there was Quinn and Kurt, her roommates, they had literally run into her after she had gotten off the transport and was wondering around lost when they noticed her clothing and knew that she had never been to CSLC before. They quickly took her under their wing and now she was living with them and loving every second of it. Kurt was so capital G Gay. Instead of Quinn being the one to take her out shopping it was Kurt and to say he knew his designers was nothing, he would just look at something and instantly knew the rest of the outfit and how it would look on the tall blonde.  
>But when she wasn't shopping with Kurt or dancing in the studio, her favorite place had become the arcade, Quinn had introduced it to her on the second day of being there, and she was head over heels in love with one game. FightLifeX. It was an amazing game and after begging Quinn, they were now saving up to get a console for the game in the apartment.<p>

And after yet another day of grueling dance, she made her way over to the GameForever Arcade like she had for the past 3 days. She entered the doorway and instantly all eyes were on her, Brittany was beautiful and all, but they were staring because she was the one who kept breaking high scores on the multiplayer FightLifeX game. She made her way over to the game and its pad and slipped her I.d. card into the slot and before picking up the head monitor and placing it over her eyes and drawing her duel stick.

Game On.

* * *

><p>After doing all her shopping and stuffing her face at Breadstixels, the Latina now laid on her couch and was eyeing the game that laid on the shelf by the TV.<br>FightLifeX. She was the best player at the game and held all the high records, and became very bored with the game after defeating every challenger that came up to her, but she still felt a certain love for the game and found herself turning on the console and picking up her fighting gear.

Game On.

* * *

><p><strong>Satan Charmer logging on...<br>Stats... Satan Charmer now ranked 2nd... First place now belongs to LeggyBlonde... Score 90349592.  
>2nd Place score, 90249984..<br>Leggy Blonde-Status-Logged On.. In main Lobby.. Awaiting Challenger..  
>Would You Like to Challenge Leggy Blonde.<br>"Yes"..  
>Sending Challenge..<br>****...**

***LeggyBlonde  
>Challenge Notification, Satan Charmer wants to Duel.. Do You Accept Challenge?<br>"Hell, Yeah."**

**Connecting game...**

Both girls stood on there battle pads, duel sticks ready, Santana was pissed that somebody had actually beaten her score, she had spent an entire week building up her score to be as high as it was and was not going to let somebody whose name was LeggyBlonde to defeat her.  
>Brittany was ecstatic, she had been waiting for the day she would get to duel the guy whose score she had beaten. Brittany was sure that whoever this was had never lost a fight, just as she had never lost a fight.<p>

There forms slowly digitized onto the battle arena, Santana had made sure that her face couldn't be seen on this game and had a fight helmet, but she was surprised that the other player had done the same thing, most of the time other players wanted there face to be seen, so that if they met up outside of the game, another type of fight would sometimes continue.  
>Both girls pulled out there weapon of choice. Santana had a Katana that when she wanted, could be split into two, but she rarely used that.<br>Brittany had chosen two Sai, she had used them as self defense when working in the colony's.

**..FIGHT!**

**Satan Charmer lunged at LeggyBlonde aiming to jab her.  
>LeggyBlonde simply jumped backwards and instantly cut the Satan Charmers hand.<strong>

Santana yelped as a shock was sent to her wrist from the head monitor, she knew that that was the way of the game, to send some signal to your body and let you know they had landed a hit, but no one had ever landed a hit on her before, never.

Brittany was a bit confused, the Satan Charmer person had just lunged carelessly at her, and she was really hoping for a challenge from this one person.

**Satan Charmer staggered back as she dodged a sai trying to cut her side.**

**Satan Charmer had quickly regained her balanced, but just a tad bit too late.  
>LeggyBlonde drove two Sai into her stomach..<strong>

**Game Finished...**

Santana was infuriated, sure she was a bit careless with her moves, but she had just had her first loss, and she never lost.  
>She couldn't accept defeat, not that easily.<p>

**Would you like to Duel again?_**

**"Yes."**

**Sending Challenge...**

Brittany knew she should've been happy but she couldn't. She was really hoping for a challenge, and that was such an amateur fight.

***LeggyBlonde  
>Challenge Notification.. Satan Charmer requests another Duel.<br>"Yes, but send a voice invite."**

**Confirmed.**

***Satan Charmer  
>Challenge Accepted, Voice Invite from LeggyBlonde.<strong>

**"Accept, but cover up my voice."  
><strong>

**Confirmed, Connecting Game... **

**The arena appeared. **

**"Can I expect a actual challenge this time?" -LeggyBlonde**

**"First game was warm up, but You can expect your perfect record and cocky attitude gone by the end of this game."- Satan Charmer**

Santana was surprised when she heard an angelic voice pierce her ears, but the surprise quickly vanished when she heard how confident the girl was of herself, so she just made a simple reply and turned her mic on mute.  
>Brittany didn't know why she said it, she just did, but she was disappointed to hear that the Satan Charmer person had covered there voice, she had wanted to hear the guys voice for some odd reason.<p>

**..FIGHT!**

**Satan Charmer was definitely more prepared this game, she just circled the LeggyBlonde, watching her footsteps.  
>LeggyBlonde made the first offensive strike and was quickly blocked and Satan Charmer made there move.<strong>

Brittany knew she had been hit, but she didn't know where, she had a guess it was her right foot because she felt a slight tingle pass through her, but she knew she was protected form the shock that was sent from her monitor. But she didn't expect the next surge that came across her neck.

**Satan Charmer slightly cut the right foot of the LeggyBlonde and knocked her off balance, taking the chance to strike.  
>Satan Charmer brought her foot back and kicked LeggyBlonde's other foot, bringing the girl too her knees, bringing the Katana up and in one swift movement cut the neck of the opponent on her knees. <strong>

Brittany was too shocked for words, everyone in the arcade was staring at the screen that was displayed her battle. She couldn't believe it, she lost. She had let her confidence get the best of her.

**LeggyBlonde was immediately returned to her waiting Lobby. But suddenly pulled up the info of where the Satan Charmer person was playing from, she just wanted to know.  
>Satan Charmer pulled the info of where LeggyBlonde was playing from.<br>"GameForever Arcade, that's just outside."**** -Satan Charmer**

Santana pulled off the head monitor and looked outside, wondering if she would actually see the person known as 'LeggyBlonde'.

Brittany didn't really have a reason for checking 'Satan Charmer's' location, she was just curious, but was a bit surprised when it came up as Restricted Access. Which only meant that whoever it was, was someone who was of some importance to the CSLC. She exited the building and looked at the line of window's that she had found out belonged to Leaders of ships, she had looked at them before, noticing that they were made to be seen out of, but not to be looked in on. But she felt her eyes linger on one in particular, the last one on the row, and her hair on her arms began to stand and she was sure she felt someone was staring at her from afar.

Santana watched the GameForever Arcade and was about to return to her couch when she saw a blonde figure come out of the doorway, she froze and inspected the girl, the name 'LeggyBlonde' was so appropriate for the stranger. The girls was clearly taller than most people around her, even from a distance though, the Latina could tell that the girl was no doubt beautiful. She was suddenly hit with the strange urge to jump in her elevator and run to meet the Blonde when she saw the girl disappear into the crowd. And disappointment ran through her, but Santana quickly disregarded the feeling as she returned to the game and began to earn more points so that she wouldn't have to stand looking at the 2nd place symbol placed by her name.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>

**A/N: Next Chapter they will definitely meet...No Doubt About It... I made the decision to not introduce everyone just yet..  
>I hope this Chapter didn't suck to bad..<br>I wish there really was a video game that you could actually feel yourself standing in the arena and fight like that.  
>I'm a dork...I know.<strong>

**Anyways, Tomorrow is a sad day. 10 year anniversary of those poor lives taken on 9/11. :(  
>I have to be at my school by 5 am and leave with a hundred other students to go to the Tunnel to Tower run and represent fallen soldiers in my area..<br>R.I.P. 9/11 Victims. **


	4. Chapter 4: Terra, My Home

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Glee, ain't life a bitch.**

**Waking up at 4:30 in the morning means I be one cranky chica. But that disappeared as soon as I saw my phone blinking and had 4 notifications on here. :) made me happy till someone pulled in front of me doing 20 while I was doing 50, second almost crash of my boring teenage life.**

**Who else is so proud of the Great Naya Rivera winning the alma award for female artist and her album isn't even out yet. :) Gotta love her.**

**Anyways.. Seeing as what today is, I'm gonna add some more details to the story line and pay tribute. The last chapter was just for fun.  
>Now let's press play!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Terra, My Home**

Waking up today of all days, was something Santana did not want to do. She hated this one day. The electronic calendar clock on the wall the day before had basically been screaming at her telling her that the next day was drawing closer.

The calendar clock now read S11.  
>She'd been trying to block this day out since she was 5 years old. Yet everything was still burned into the back of her eyes.<p>

_16 years ago ...The Great Terra_

_"San, honey, you need to get out of bed, today is your first big day of flight school and you always say how much you want to be like your mother," her nanny said shaking the girl for the 5th time._

_With that the 5 year old girl rolled out of bed and stretched and wrapped her arms around her nanny._

_It was true, she wanted to be so much like her mother, so much like the one person that everybody looked up to. Her mother was strong, confident in everything she did, she was so proud to be the daughter of such an idol.  
>After quickly getting dressed for school, her and her nanny made their way to the flight school. Santana was jumping with excitement, she knew that if she could get through today that she was set for life, she'd be the second most strong pilot in the world, behind her mommy of course.<br>But even with excitement flowing through her veins, the 5 year old little girl couldn't shake the feeling that had struck her when she had first woken up, a feeling that today, would somehow haunt her forever._

_..._

_The day was halfway done, and Santana was doing great, the teachers had never seen someone so young be so skilled, but seeing them so shocked, confirmed Santana's suspicions of them not knowing who her mother was. But of course, as a crazy man had once said on the television set, 'Things get better before they get hell lot worse.' And as crazy as the man seemed, he definitely predicted the future for that day.._

_The Sirens pierced everyone's ears, heads rocketed up from whatever they were doing, teachers looked from one another, confused, not understanding if this was some sort of drill, or if someone in the Head Department had accidentally pushed the wrong button.  
>Then another sound started to blare through the rooms echoing down the halls, and everyone was sent into a panic, throwing papers and as she saw one teacher do, jump out the window and run as if a rabid dog were chasing her.<br>Everyone panicked, that is, except for the 5 year old with brown eyes. She was using all her strength to remain calm, she had promised her mother that she would, she remembered how just months ago her mother had explained that if she ever heard those sirens, to do everything to not panic and head for the house and then wait for her mother. So she did just that._

_As soon as she left the doors of the school, she took in the sight of the chaos that surrounded her; she didn't know what the sirens meant, but she was certain about one thing, it was something very bad.  
>But as if someone had switched off the lights and held everyone at gun point, everyone froze as shadow suddenly appeared and blanketed her and everyone around her, she heard the gasps and finally looked up.<em>

_The largest transport she had ever seen was hovering in the sky, and she didn't understand, why would they build something so large, it looked as though it could fit half the people of Terra on there. Confusion shook the girl and she did the one thing she could, she ran for home, she was scared now, done with trying to remain calm, she knew that her nanny would be anywhere but at the house and had to use emergency swipe key hidden in the brick wall to get inside._

_"Mommy!" The frightened girl screamed, she knew she wouldn't be there but the girl yelled anyways, wanting her mother to comfort her and protect her._

_The girls screaming was silenced when all the power in the house shut off and she was left in the dark with nothing but the dim light shining through the window to help guide her around. She heard a whine pass through the wires, technology was advanced and could fix itself, but the young Latina didn't understand why the lights hadn't come back on yet, then the television flickered on, the screen was staticky and unfamiliar lines ran across the screen. Then a man flickered onto the screen and Santana knew he was a very important man by the way he dressed and the serious expression he wore across his face._

_"People of Terra, if you are now watching this, then you did not make it too the 2 main transports on time, I am sorry, their are still few pods left,and I apologize for failing all of you, for letting you down. I understand that most of you don't even understand what's going on. The first siren was to warn you that, well, we lost most fighters out in space, today," Santana's heart clenched at those words, but she kept listening, knowing they'd have to say if her mommy was still alive."The main attackers failed to finish their job on destroying the The Central Laser that Beta had directed at us. Our main radio frequency was shot down by enemy fighters and we weren't sure how many survivors escaped from the battlefront, but know that your loved ones that made it to the transports are safe and are heading to the Central Station Living Center, where thousands have been living out of harm's way of the Beta Force, I pray for those who will make it to the escape pod that they are not shot down, and I give my heart and soul to those at home who are now watching this. May peace be with you."_

_The man disappeared from the screen and Santana was ready to cry for her Mother again when she saw another man appear, a space plant worker.  
>"We are now back online with the space fighters who are still alive and out there, going to AlphaMain and Defender, do you copy?"<br>...*Static*...  
>"TechDork, is that your voice I hear coming from my radio?" a voice said coming through the tv screen, one Santana recognized as Leader of The AlphaMain, Sue Sylvester. The lady was mean at times, but always seemed a bit nicer after making someone she hated cry.<em>

_"Uhmm, Yes, Sue, this is Steve, have you had any radio contact from Defender?"_

_"No, but last I saw the ship was reentering the Terra atmosphere at a high speed, but I know she hasn't crashed, stable readings are still showing up."_

_"Alright then, AlphaMain you are free to report to CSLC, thank you for all you've done."_

_"...I'm Sorry it wasn't enough. I'm going to miss tormenting you everyday..May you and Terra rest in peace." Sue replied and the transmission ended._

_The man at the desk then flipped over to another frequency and started calling out once again to the still missing ship._

_"Defender, do you copy, over?"_

The static never stopped as the man called out for the lost ship, and Santana was now curled up into a ball crying her heart out. She was about to scream for her mother again when familiar strong arms were around her and the scent of roses hit her. When she opened her eyes she felt the wind attacking her face as she was being run across her front lawn and looked up into her mothers eyes.

_*Terra Lopez, named after the planet, was a young woman of 26 and had dark skin that matched her daughters perfectly, she had dark black eyes that could instantly tell who told the truth and who lied. And the young female loved her daughter with all her heart and after the attacks on Terra had started a few years back, she decided it was time to put her skills to work and became one of the first female Leaders along with Sue Sylvester, her best friend since college. She had done everything in her power to stop Beta Forces progress on destroying the planet. But it just wasn't enough.  
>So not long ago, she sat down with her daughter and told her that if she ever hears sirens to run to the house and wait for her. When she realized that they were going to destroy the planet she quickly hurdled the ship towards Terra and startled all of her crew mates, it took her a while to get them to be quiet and listen. She explained in just ten seconds that she had to save her daughter and then they were going to be gone. And she knew she was about to run faster than anyone had ever done so before. After she did her best not to crash the Defender into the ground, she ran through the neighborhood to the two story white house that she prayed her daughter was in. As soon she opened the door, she saw her precious Angel lying on the ground sobbing a heart wrenching sound, knowing she had no time to comfort she scooped the girl up and flung open the door and raced to her ship, looking down as she felt beautiful brown eyes stare at her face, she kissed her daughters forehead and glided up the ramp of the Defender that was now lifting itself of the ground.<em>

_She had made it.  
>"Gillian, get us the hell out of here!" The Leader yelled as she clung onto her daughter and her daughter clung back.<em>

_The Defender lurched forward scraping rooftops to houses as it accelerated and rose in elevation._

_"Boss, we have radio contact." Her second man in command said._

_Terra lifted her and her daughter off the ships cold ground and made her way over to her seat, hitting the talk button._

_"This is Defender."_

_"Good to hear you Terra," Steve replied._

_"Same to you."_

_"Where are your whereabouts, Defender?" The space plant worker asked, sounding a bit worried._

_"Leaving Terra atmosphere as we speak, I had to make a quick stop and pick up some very precious cargo that I just can't live without." Terra answered, combing her hand slowly through her daughters hair. _

_"Copy that, Defender you are now cleared for departure to CSLC." _

_"Thank you, Steve... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Terra whispered out. " We could've done so much better. I know we could have."_

_"It's okay, We all understand, you and the other fighter did everything possible and that's all that matters." Steve replied simply._

_Terra was about to reply when she saw silver metal objects flying past her ship, she looked to see where it had come from, when she saw the Beta Force head ship, Laser aiming directly at the planet beneath them. She saw explosions hit one side of the planet and watched as the laser slowly drew its power..._

_"But do one thing for us, always fight with your complete heart and soul and give all your strength, fight for me and the others who will die today along with Terra, fight fo-." _

_*The laser hit. Santana watched as The planet she had grown up on _disintegrated under the touch of the laser. The voice of the man who had been talking was now replaced by static, and she felt the sobs coming from her mothers chest as it shook violently up and down.  
>The little girl was ready to say something when she felt the immediate pull of the ship and everything was passing a by. The ship had been launched into hyper drive and not knowing the feeling, the young one, passed out.<em>_

_..._

_2 weeks had now passed since the downfall of Terra, and Santana's mother was gone more than she had ever been than when they were on their home planet. But today felt different, like something was going to happen that shouldn't, and she had begged her Mother for hours to stay at the apartment, the CSLC had already assigned them a room before they had even arrived._

_Her mother just told her, that she would be okay, and that she loved Santana, that the little girl was her world and that she was going to make the Galaxy a much better place._

_So now, Santana was standing in the window along with many other bystanders listening to the words that she had heard the man on the radio say the words, that would someday be famous. _

__"Defend the Universe with your complete heart and soul. Defend those who you love with all of your strength. And Defend the memories of those who have already died for Terra." Her mother jumped off of the podium and headed towards the Defender.__

__...__

__Santana woke in the middle of the night. She woke possessed, possessed by the feeling that she was about to lose the most important thing in her life.  
>She didn't even remember how she had gotten in there, she just found herself, crouching behind the abandoned computer desk in the Battle Station Control Room. She was listening to the beautiful voice of her mother, talking over the video-com. Every now and then she'd sneak a quick peek at the Huge screen that held her mothers face. She was relieved to here her mother and see her face, until she noticed that her mother had tears streaming down her face and her voice cracked here and there.<em>_

__"Listen to me, Corruption is like a disease, once it enters one persons mind, it tries to corrupt the next, it's as bad as space madness. Now, Terra, Listen you have to talk one of the crew members back into sanity." Sue Sylvester pleaded her friend. "It will be hard but you have to. You have to."__

__"I've tried Sue!" The Latina yelled through the tears. "I've done everything, none of them will come to terms, How could this happen?"__

__Santana flinched at her mothers voice, she had never heard her sound so broken. She then heard a man's shouts in the background and understood one of the crazed members must have finally left his quarters. __

_"There's only one thing to do." The 26 year old spoke, her voice was now smooth and her breathing had calmed. _

_"No! Don't you dare!" Sue yelled at the screen. "What about your daughter, you can't leave her like this!"_

_"I'm doing this for her, if I return, it proves how weak the Great can actually be, and I'll be abandoning my ship and crew. And that is something I will NOT DO!" Terra shouted back._

_"How Selfish..Well...Goodbye old friend."_

_Santana was so confused she had no clue where the change in the conversation had come from, but when she heard that she was mentioned she froze and quickly unfroze when she heard what Sue said. With those words, the 5 year old stepped out from behind the empty computer and looked at the screen._

_"Mommy." Everyone's eyes turned to the small Latina and her mother's eyes opened with shock. "Mommy, why were you crying?"_

_Terra wasn't expecting her daughter's sudden appearance, this was definitely going to make hitting the Defenders kill switch button a whole lot more difficult.  
>"Hey honey, why aren't you in bed?" The older Latina took in the appearance of the young girls messed up hair and the sleep that was still in her eyes. <em>

_"Mommy, answer the question."_

_"It was nothing sweetheart. Now go back to bed."_

_"You're lying."_

_"Somebody please, just... Get her out of there." Terra said, tears falling down her cheeks again, Santana could then hear the many shouts of all mothers crew members in the background._

_"But Mommy wait!" two men were now grabbing the girl, struggling as she kicked and flailed about. "Mommy, don't, I had a bad dream Mommy! Somethings bad's gonna happen! Mommy don't, please!"_

_The Older Latina had a tortured look on her face and said only one thing._

_ "__Te quiero a mi ángel pequeño." (I love you my little angel.) _

_"L__a mami complace no te quiero a mami!"(Mommy, Please no, I love you mommy) The young girl was now shrieking, but she watched as her mother turned off the video-com and ended transmission._

* * *

><p><span>Present Day<span>

Santana clung to the sheets of her bed as tears cascaded down her face, the memories had hit her with such force, she hated that day, because of that day, she had lost the one thing she had ever really loved in the world, and the one thing that loved her back with just as much devotion. Most knew her as Terra the Great, Santana knew her as Mami.

She was so glad when a sudden blue light went of in her room, it meant that Puck or another crew member were definitely going make sure that for the night, they would get so drunk, that in there minds, this day didn't exist.  
>Santana lazily sat up and read the message that was displayed across her PalmPad.<p>

**1 hour. Hitting the best club in this joint. We have to drink this night away. -PuckTheMan**

* * *

><p>"Put this on B, we're going clubbing." Quinn said as Kurt tossed her a top that would definitely bring quite a lot of attention to her boobs, and a short skirt that easily complemented the shirt by showing her strong dancer legs.<p>

She knew what today was, even if she had never gotten the pleasure of living on Terra, she knew that why everything had been silent today, was because most were in mourning of the terrible loss of there home world and the main construction site of the CSLC.  
>Brittany quickly tossed on the clothes and made her way out the door with her roommates, she didn't know what it was, but she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.<p>

...

They walked to the best Techno Club in the whole station and were surprised to see how packed it was with such a day. But as they glanced around they realized that most people in the club were Leaders and members of ships.  
>"Score." Quinn high-fived Kurt before walking over to a Blonde haired cutie that was sitting at a table close to the bar, Kurt on the other hand, made his way over to a table to that had only one guy sitting at it and struck up a conversation very quickly.<p>

'Weird I always thought him to be the shy type,' Brittany thought as she made her way to the dance floor, and began to move and sway her body to the beat. Letting the music take over control..

* * *

><p>Santana and Puck arrived at the club right at the peak of its night time popularity. Puck had informed her on the way over there that a lot of other ship Leaders were there.<p>

'Great, so much for wanting to get drunk out of my mind, can't have another mistake like Finn on the team.' Santana thought as she made her way over to the bar.

* * *

><p>Two mildly strong drinks later, Santana was watching as Puck tried to bait a short brunette, who in Santana's mind reminded her of a garden gnome with a nose that you'd think could only belong to someone who'd been hit multiple times in the face with a dodge ball. She tried to take her mind off of it by eyeing up someone who she could take home.<br>Santana never did brunettes that was a sure thing, something about it just creeped her out; and they couldn't be more than 2 inches shorter than her. She preferred tall chicks, They were just a rare turn on for her.  
>Basically, no one in the club that night met her check list standards.<p>

Or so she thought.

She was now focusing on Finn who was awkwardly advancing on some poor girl who looked about ready to cry for help and Santana was about to go scream at him and tell him off when a strange familiar angelic voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Do you have any water?" Those few words had frozen the Latina, right in her place, it had been a few days since she had played FightLifeX, making sure that the 'LeggyBlonde' girl could only beat her if she played for 9 hours straight. She suddenly felt eyes on her and was very tempted to look at the girl beside her, but caught herself as she heard the girl say"Thank You."

From her peripheral vision Santana watched as a tall, blonde walked away...  
>'No fuckin way' was the only thought that had crossed her mind..<p>

* * *

><p>After dancing for 8 songs, Brittany was finally feeling very parched and headed to the bar, begging for dear life that they had some regular water. She noticed that the only spot that wasn't crowded around the bar was where a very hot, as far as she could tell, Latina was sitting. Brittany made her way up and squeezed in beside the girl and a man who had his back facing her, and asked the bartender for water, this club unlike others knew that competitive dancers would show up at random and had to have some sort of re-hydrating drink, the guy behind the bar handed her her water and she quickly downed it. But not before eyeing up the girl beside her, the girl was wearing a very tight strapless black dress, that from where Brittany was standing gave her perfect view of her cleavage.<br>'Oh. My.' Brittany's eyes raked over the girl, and even though she couldn't see the girls face, she was sure she was drop dead gorgeous.  
>Brittany was about to continue perving on the dark skinned girl beside her when she saw the girls eye flicker towards her.<p>

'...' only thing that ran through Brittany's mind, she had completely forgotten about a thing called peripheral vision and prayed that the girl hadn't seen her obvious gawking. She quickly thanked the bartender and paid before escaping to the dance floor.

'That was too close,' Brittany thought as she once again started to sway to the music, but this time adding a little seductiveness, that she was sure would grab anyone's attention. Who knew even the girl at the bar might see her.

...

*Santana took notice that there was now a large group of people gathering around where the blonde had disappeared, and for reasons unknown she went to investigate. Only to find the sexiest thing she had ever seen.  
>There in the center of the crowd was the tall blonde, her hair swinging from side to side as she let her hips move with the guy behind her, the man obviously not a dancer, he just took advantage of the fact that there was a hot babe basically grinding into him and that his hands were wrapped around her perfect waist.<br>The sight of the man behind her was a bit repulsive, but the blonde her self, was just to damn sexy. She was so seductive in every move she made, even if it was just to flip her hair to one side, or to a little snap with her arm.  
>Santana was pretty much convinced that this girl could make anything look sexy, even if she if it was to do the most manliest disgusting thing ever, It'd be hot in someway. But just because she was sure the girl was sexy, didn't mean she was going to let the blonde get all the attention.<p>

So Santana eased her way onto the dance floor and began to counter the blondes every move.

Brittany wasn't really sure were all the whoops and whistles were coming from, she had been dancing with her eyes closed and just repeating the same moves over and over, so she decided it'd be nice to know who was going to try and steal her spotlight, and then she spotted the hot and fiery Latina from the bar.

Only this time, the girl was looking right at Brittany and dancing her way towards her.

The girls locked eyes, enchanting and gorgeous blue eyes met the mysteriously beautiful dark brown eyes.

And so began their dance of what fate had in store for them.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R...I'm so sorry for not having a truthful meeting yet.<strong>

**A/N: That wasn't too bad was it.. This chapter was to go into more detail of Santana. Which I was just giving an intro of her life story. Britt will be a part in unraveling the rest of her past. I know I said they'd meet, and well trust me the look that was playing in my head that was going on between the two, was something that only soulmates can share. But next chapter they'll talk and I've got to find out how to write funny things down in a story.  
>I'm pretty crazy, and I have one of those be bitchy to make people laugh personalities,(I'm like Santana in every way. Unfortunate truth.)<br>Only time I make people laugh without being mean about someone is when I randomly say my thoughts out loud or start dancing randomly to a song in choir.**

** So I apologize for the lack of humor, and or funniness of the whole story, I promise to do my best. I also apologize for not making them talk to each other yet.. I wanna get to the interesting stuff already. I'm the author and even I'm impatient about the story. ;)**

**But blame my best friend for calling me while I was thinking of ways to introduce them in this chapter, we got way off subject from a project she was asking me questions about.(I'm in Leadership 2, she's in Leadership 1 and I did the project last year :p) Somehow the conversation went from the project to her not getting a car this weekend to talking about homecoming and dresses and how me and my date are now best friends(he's like my lesbro), her watching the movie crazies to talking about scary movies and I finally reminded her that she had to go, cause she has to read for a really hard class. SOO.. That is totally the main reason I haven't made them talk yet. **

**Peace. I really need some sleep. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: First Meet

**OhMyGollyGee.. My other stories have more hits than this one. Which I find a bit depressing, and I don't even know why. It's probably because this story shows the more dorky me and the other shows the more bitchy me. But hey whatevs. :) I've been trying to figure out what I was going to with this story for a while now, I don't believe in writer's block. Just confusion. **

**And unfortunately.. Nothing.. I mean absolutely nothing came to mind. The other stories are all that I can think about.**

**Now to wing this chapter..It's going to be short. But I swear, the rest of them will be longer. I just need to get my bearings for the rest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I repeat I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**First Meet**

Grinding was something Santana never did, that is not with a stranger, but there she was, dancing with someone she had never even met before, and the Blonde didn't seem to mind. They seemed to be dancing for what seemed like hours. Feeling each other's breathe tingle on the other's cheeks, staring into only each other's eyes, neither daring to break eye contact, that is until both we're dehydrated and since they couldn't really pull away from each other, Santana grabbed the tall blondes hand and brought her to the bar and ordered two waters.

"You're a really great dancer." Santana blurted out without even thinking. But thankfully the blonde didn't seem to mind, she just shyly looked down, trying to hide the blush that crept upon her already flushed cheeks.

"So are you, I've never really danced with anybody like that before. It was fun." Brittany finally spoke up and looked directly into the Latina's beautiful brown eyes. "We, should.. uh, definitely do it again sometime."

It was now Santana's turn to blush, she had never been so attracted to a complete stranger before in her life, but before she could respond, her best friend/second in command just had to burst the bubble that the two girls were in.

"Well look at the Satan Charmer, she looks like she's caught an angel." Puck slurred as he tossed his arm around Santana's neck, and she was immediately hit the smell of all the alcohol that was on his breathe and almost gagged.

While Santana was trying to stand upright with Puck hanging onto her, neither had noticed how huge the blondes eyes had gotten when she heard him say Satan Charmer.  
><em>'No freaking way, could she really be, no.. not possible.. well, It could be slightly possible..Just ask..Don't ask, you'll just embarrass yourself.<em>.' Brittany was so troubled with her inner rant that she didn't even notice Quinn come up beside her.

"Britt, you okay B?" She asked placing a hand on the dancer's arm and trying to balance herself.

"OhMyGah! Oh, haha, Quinn when did you get right here?" Brittany asked, her eyes twitching back and forth from her friend to the hot Latina.

"Um, B, are you feeling okay?" Quinn asked slurring her words.'_Great, she's drunk_.' Brittany placed a hand on her friends back trying to stop her friend from swaying.

"Oh, yeah totally.. Why do you ask?" Brittany scrunched her face, '_Just when you think the girl can't possible be any more sexy, cute and adorable, she goes and makes that face..Oh_ _Damn_ _Lopez, you've got it bad._' Santana watched the tall blonde fidget.

"No reason, haha," Quinn let out a cackle and leaned forward some and crashed into Puck. "Oh My Gosh... Haha, I'm so sorry about that.. Heehee.."

"No problemo Babe," Puck slurred and wagged his eyebrows which didn't really work out how he wanted too and made the short blonde that now clung onto him laugh even harder.

"Dude, your hilarious."

Santana and Brittany were just standing by each other embarrassed by how drunk their friends were and trying to make sense of their short drunken conversations.  
>Puck and Quinn clung onto to each other actually maintaining balance until Puck shifted his foot 1 inch to the left and they both toppled over.<p>

"I guess it's about time to get these two to their homes.." Santana said as she picked up a barely conscious Puck.

"Yeah. I guess so." Brittany replied as she did the same with her short roommate.

"So..Um..It was, uh, nice to meet you uh."

"Brittany, name's Brittany, and um, yours?" Brittany asked shyly, dancing like they had and not knowing each other's names, just has to be a crime.

"Name's Santana.. It was a, uh, great pleasure dancing with you." Santana raised her hand hesitantly, scared that the tall Blonde wouldn't shake it, even if they had already crossed more boundaries than that.

Brittany looked down at the Latina's raised hand and instantly took it. She was amazed at how soft the girl's hand were, they just felt so perfect in hers, and she swore she felt an electric rush pass through her, and her heart skipped several beats. She didn't want to let go, but knew she had to if she didn't want to seem like a weirdo.

"Yeah, you too." Both girls looked at each, not really knowing where the electric zap had come from.

"B..Br.. B..." Quinn slurred, eyes still drooping lower and lower.

"Well, that's my cue to leave, I'll see ya around, right San." Brittany accidentally let the nickname roll off her tongue.

"Yeah, count on it." Santana chuckled lightly to herself. She liked the idea of seeing the beautiful and amazing dancer again. She watched as the Blonde left with her drunk shorter friend dangling off of the side of her, and sighed. She really, really wanted to see her again. After Brittany and her roommate had disappeared Santana just looked down at her best friend, the drunken fool he was. At the moment he was on his knees, and seemed to be petting her..shoes.

"Alright bud, it's time for us to head home." Santana picked Puck up from the ground.

"But I don't wanna." Puck whined much like a 5 year old boy. Santana just chuckled at her friend's drunken state. And made her way to the elevators.

* * *

><p><strong>RR..Sorry for the very sucky, very short chapter, I just had to update the story. It's been killing me.<strong>

**I don't like giving up on stories, and this was my first one to write, and my others are much more popular than this one, but I think I have a bit more experience now, I can improve this story.**

**Till Next Time. I don't give up. **


	6. Chapter 6: Intruder to the Heart Part 1

**So.. I'm trying to decide if I want to just do short updates for this story, because writing a lot for this story is something that I can't imagine doing unless its a really important part. But if I do do the short updates I'm going to make sure they are every other day. Decisions Decisions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't even own the ship Defender.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Intruder to the Heart Part 1<strong>

Nursing Puck from a horrible hangover was not one of the most favorable moments of Santana's day, week, month, year... Life in general.

But she wasn't going to let his constant complaining get to her, no matter how much he thrashed about on her bed, whining and telling her to turn off the lights, though there was only one on and it was the small light above her kitchen sink. He was lucky she had let him crash there, even if his room wasn't far. But the only reason he wasn't dead yet because of his complaints, was that Santana was far too distracted to notice.  
>Her mind was drifting far elsewhere, it was drifting back to the blonde dancer that she had met in the club.<p>

Brittany.

She was a goddess in Santana's eyes. Which even the young Colonel thought was a bit absurd even though she had only just met her the night before(a few hours ago) and didn't even share a real conversation. The only thing the Latina did know, was that she was going to be dreaming of one thing for the nights to come, and that one thing was going to be a certain Leggy Blonde who had amazingly captured her attention. She was going to remember the feeling of the tall stranger pressed into her personal space, the way her hands felt so right whenever they hooked themselves onto the taller girls waist and pulled them closer, if it had even been possible. She was definitely never going to forget those eyes, they were just a normal blue, but to Santana she felt like they could hold a million galaxies.

Santana only wanted one thing.

And that was to see the beautiful stranger that she referred to as the LeggyBlonde. Even if she did know the girls name was Brittany, that nickname of hers, just fit her description so perfectly.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Brittany stumbled into the apartment much later than expected.<br>Quinn had decided that instead of going straight back to the apartment, that she would make Brittany go on a four mile chase after her, adventuring them through malls, bakery shops and at one point, a feral creature exhibit, which Brittany wasn't exactly thrilled about when she followed Quinn into an area that didn't have a sign saying that the animals roamed free in said area.

She felt she had every right to scream and tackle Quinn to the ground when something started to slither up her leg and had almost made its way into her skirt. It took an extra 15 minutes to get home after the chase was done, only because Quinn really wanted to break into a bank, stating that even though it was impossible to do because of the greatness of technology. Brittany had to force the short Blonde away from the doors that supposedly led them to a much richer and better future. Only Brittany saw it as her friend being to drunk to even think reasonably or understand what was going on around her.

After arriving at their apartment, Brittany didn't even care when Quinn slumped on the ground next to the door and started to snore. She was glad to rid of the drunk when she headed to her room, but paused when she noticed that Kurt's door was still open, and he was usually the one who got back from clubbing before the two Blonde's.

She stalked into her new room and dropped down onto the new bed with a soft thump. Brittany was overjoyed when she had heard that the Apartments they were staying at were going to be upgraded and that if each roommate paid just a small amount of money, literally it wasn't much, that they would all get their own rooms, and the apartment would be slightly enlarged.

Brittany drifted off to sleep, at first it was peaceful... And then she forgot everything, even the brown eyes that were helping her stay in such a calm slumber.

* * *

><p>"WARNING! WARNING! FILES BEING ACCESSED! WARNING! INTRUDER! WARNING!"<p>

"No, dammit no!" Santana groaned from her spot on her couch, where she had fallen asleep after getting Puck to drink some water that she may or may not have tampered with.

"Santana, get it to shut up!" Puck whined from his spot on her bed and curled himself into _her _blankets.

"What the hell is going on." Santana reached for her PalmPad that was lying on the glass table by her couch, the screen was flashing red and white and after having Santana tapping it several times, it finally typed out words that horrified the young Colonel.

**Terra Destruction files being accessed from unknown location. **

**Information about Leader Terra being retrieved, Corruption Data Files being backed up. **

**To lock information type in password. To Lock system and shut down.. Type in Password and prove identification. **

"I don't understand," Santana typed in her password and did the only thing she could think of that would prove her identification; she pressed her hand fully against the screen of the PalmPad and felt the sensors scanning her hand before typing more words out onto the screen.

**System shutting down. Intruder not detected. **

"Damn," Santana knew this wasn't good, and she also knew from that gut feeling that, something was the intruder. A Human Pod.

* * *

><p>Brittany woke with a violent spasm, her whole body seemed to burn with sparks; she felt like it was being rejected and she felt like part of her was being kicked out of something rather important.<p>

The first thing she noticed was that she was no longer laying on her bed, she didn't even seem to be in her apartment at all. Instead she found herself lying on the cold ground just outside of the closed doors of GameForever Arcade.

"But, I don't sleep walk." Brittany muttered as she stood from the cold tile.

She walked over to a bench that faced right where the Leader of the Ships were located.

_I wonder if she's up there.._ Brittany's eyes stopped on the same window that she was sure someone had been looking at her out of just a few days before.. And strangely felt as though the presence was still there.

* * *

><p>"I'll just leave it to the Command Center to take care of this." Santana mumbled after turning off the PalmPad and laying back down on the couch, though sleep was something that she knew wouldn't visit again for quite some time.<p>

_Who is it this time, and why of all things, my Mother, and Data about Corruption, what the hell is that dork department doing now. _Santana sat up and walked over to her elevator. If she wasn't going to be getting any sleep, she could at least get some "exercise"; which meant she was going to walk in circles in the empty area down below her room.

Her ride down to the main level was short as always, and Santana was ready to start pacing and get lost in her own thoughts when she saw a Blonde sitting at a bench not far away.

_A little late for someone to still be out here... But why does she look so familiar.. _Santana inched closer, the Blonde seemed to be looking upwards focusing on the stars that surrounded the center. Santana didn't know who it was, until she looked down at the Blonde's legs. She may have only really seen them once or twice now.. But she felt like a true expert when it came to those Legs..

"Hey." Santana called out before she could even think of walking away or doing anything else.

Brittany was broken from her thoughts of how she had ended up where she was when she heard a voice seep its way through into her thoughts and break her concentration. _Who had just said that_. She looked down from her gaze up at the night sky.

"Hi," was all the Leggy Blonde said in return, her voice held no emotion, whereas in her head she was dancing and jumping at the sight of the beautiful Latina from just earlier, forgetting all about how she was trying to figure out how she had gotten out there.

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter was supposed to be SOOOOOOOO MUCH longer! But ya know, when your computer feels like being retarded and not save what you're typing and shut down, well it just plain sucks! and irritates me, I've got two more chapters of this written down, and instead of updating my other stories, I'm going to focus on updating this story with a longer chapter within the end of the week. <strong>

**Sorry for the wait, I'm a lazy teenager, who loves video games and Glee; they conflict with each other. **


	7. Chapter 7: Intruder to the Heart Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and I only do the disclaimer cause I'm bored.**

**Intruder to The Heart Part 2**

**I didn't check this for mistakes, so my apologies. But please Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So," Santana said awkwardly and sat beside the tall blonde. "What brings you out here?"<p>

"Oh, um, I was just wondering around." The lie made Brittany cringe inwardly, she had no clue why she had just said that. "After I dropped my friend off at our apartments I just felt in need of a walk." _Great another lie, get it together Brittany. _"You?"

"I had an alarm wake me up and I just came out to think, and saw you." Santana smiled as she finished the sentence.

"I can go if you want." Brittany rushed, realizing that the Latina was out here to think.

"No, please don't, and anyways you were out here first, so it wouldn't be right." Santana found herself smiling yet again at the Leggy Blonde. _Damn, stop smiling Lopez, you'll look like a creeper._

"Oh, well okay." Brittany smiled back. "So.."

"Tell me about yourself." Santana said excitedly as she turned towards the Brittany and put her legs on the bench.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Brittany had never felt so shy before, and all the Latina was doing was looking at her.

"Full name, where did you come from, because I'm sure I would've noticed someone as beautiful as you before now." _Ah there's that Lopez charm working its way back._ Santana cheered that her confidence was there.

"Brittany Pierce, and I come from the abandoned colonies near the East Plant. And thank you." The Blonde smiled. "Now, you're turn, same questions."

Santana wasn't really prepared for this, she didn't want to say where she was from, but she had no reason to lie to the Blonde who had as far as she knew been honest with her.

"Santana Lopez, I come from Terra, and yes I do mean the planet that was destroyed. And you're welcome, Miss Brittany Pierce." Santana winked and watched how the Blonde in front of her turned completely red. "So, how long have you been here since you moved form the Colonies, and do you have a job?" Santana quizzed.

"I've been here about two weeks now, and yes I do have a job." Brittany grinned.

"Well.." Santana looked at the Blonde hoping she'd go on.. but she didn't. "What's your job?" Santana let out a small chuckle.

Brittany sighed. "I'm a yoga/dance instructor." Brittany looked down.

"Do you not like your job? What's wrong? Mean owner, what?" Santana asked with true concern in her voice. She didn't like the look of sadness in those blue eyes, it just didn't fit.

"No, nothing like that.. It's just that. I haven't seen my family or even a few of my friends since I've gotten here. I know it's a big place and all, but I just don't understand. I don't even know if they're looking for me." Brittany looked up to see if she was scaring the Latina that was sitting next to her and was surprised to see true concern for her, someone she had only just met.

"That's horrible, but I'm sure they're looking for you. Who wouldn't be." Santana tried to cheer up the sulking Blonde, but saw that there was no change in the blonde's sudden glum behavior. And then an idea came to her.

"I have the authority to help you find them.. Well I kind of do. I know people in higher places than my own, and I'm sure that they would have no problem help find your family, and even a few of your friends." Santana said quickly.

Brittany looked up and stared at Santana, she had no clue what the Latina was talking about. But she could tell from the look in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

"You'd do that for me? Even though we've technically only just met." Brittany was awestruck. "Why?"

Santana didn't really have a reason that she could come up with. So she decided to just speak from the heart, something she never did. "Honestly, I don't know, but you just seem like a good person, and I can see that this really upsets you, and I don't really like you seeing upset, even if did just meet. I'd love to help you out."

Brittany didn't have any words, she was amazed at how sweet the Latina sitting next to her was being, no one had ever been so concerned about her feelings before, not even her family, she was sure would do something like this. So instead of saying anything, she let out a big involuntary yawn.

"Wow, you must be tired.. Can I, uh walk you back to your apartment, only if you don't mind?" Santana felt embarrassed asking the LeggyBlonde such a question.

"Sure," Brittany smiled and stood, holding out her hand to help the Latina off of the bench. Santana accepted her hand, but blushed when she felt it being tugged on as the Blonde started to walk.

They had been walking for quite some time in a strange, yet comfortable silence, when Brittany asked, "So what is your job exactly?"

Santana looked down, and then at Brittany, who noticed her hesitation. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"Wha-, no I have no problem telling you, it's just I don't really tell anyone or get out much to tell anyone." Santana let out a dry chuckle. "I'm a Leader of a ship."

Brittany eyes widened in surprise, she had a guess, but now that it was confirmed, she felt this strange feeling to run.. But something was telling her it wasn't her feelings.. Was it?

After a few more minutes, of what had now turned into an uncomfortable silence for Brittany she stopped in front of the two doors that led to her apartment building and let go of the Latina's hand.

"Well this is where I live." Brittany stood there fidgeting. She really wanted to kiss the person in front of her to show her gratitude for helping her out.

"Oh, right well, goodnight Miss Brittany Pierce." Santana smiled and held out her hand that had moments ago been occupied by the Blonde's

"Goodnight Santana Lopez, thank you for walking me back." Brittany smiled graciously, while taking Santana's extended hand. She quickly took a step to close the remaining distance between her and the shorter girl and gave her quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back and feeling the slight blush that was creeping upon her cheeks.

Santana really wish she had turned her head so that she could've gotten on the _lips. _But knew it was too sudden and savored the feeling of the soft lips that had met her cheek. She was in such a daze that she hadn't realized that Brittany had already started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Brittany turned abruptly. "Wh-"

"Your parents. I just remembered, I need to know their names."

"Oh, Benjamin and Bethany Pierce.. and yet again, Thank you." Brittany walked into the doors of her apartment building.

* * *

><p>"Puck! Get out of my Damn bed already!" Santana screamed as she stood beside her bed.<p>

"Make me." Puck mumbled into the pillow.

"Make you, what the fu-.. Alright then, have it your way then." Santana jumped in the air and stuck her elbow out so that as she landed she'd hit Puck right in the ribs.

"Ohh, okay fine, I'm leaving." Puck groaned as he unraveled himself from the young Colonel's sheets.

Santana was sure she heard him let loose a few cruse words before the door close but ignored it. Her mind was still wrapped around everything that had happened overnight.

From meeting Brittany and grinding with her at the club, to having someone try to hack into her mother's personal files, to seeing Brittany yet again and getting to know the beautiful blonde.

It had definitely been an interesting turn of events.

Now all she was focused on was talking to someone who was on the head committee of the station.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schuester, you have someone waiting for you in the conference room." The secretary at the desk told Will Schuester as he passed by.<p>

"Thank you, Emma. But did they even have an appointment, because I'm already running late to meet Sue, and you know how she is." Will glanced nervously at his watch and then at the doors of the conference room.

"No sir, they did not, but you'll be very interested to see who is in there." Emma stated as she went back to organizing her desk.

Will took one last glance at his watch before heading into the conference room.

The person stood facing away from them, but he had a guess as too whom it was that stood before, back facing him.

She wore her Navy blue spacesuit, she had the stance of a Leader who had been through many battles, and wore a black metallic pauldron on each arm.

"Santana Lopez, it has been quite some time." Will smiled as Santana turned to face him.

"Yes, a little too long though. I apologize for that, I've been so busy since the promotion." Santana smiled and was brought into a tight embrace.

"That is nothing to apologize for, and you know that." Will didn't mean to do it, but he took that dreadful glance down at his watch.

"I know I'm keeping you from something which is why I'm going to make this very quick, I have a friend who arrived here from the abandoned colonies near the East Plant," Santana paused as she watched Will's eyes widen, the terrors that came from that place. "And she is in need of finding her family. I've already put their names down, I came to you because well, if anyone's goes looking for someone here, no results ever come up, unless someone from the top is helping, and I know how much I can count on you. So, I was hoping that you could help find her parents, and let me know if any results come up. It would be greatly appreciated." Santana finished with a huff.

"Of course, of course. I'll do my very best to help them find their parents. You can count on me." Will smiled. "Remember that Santana."

Will gave Santana one last hug before turning and taking his leave.

Santana watched as he left and let out a long sigh, and was actually scared when Will's head popped back in the doorway.

"Quick question, do you know how they got separated?" Will asked.

Santana hadn't even thought to ask Brittany that, when she was being told the story. "Actually, no. I don't."

* * *

><p>Brittany woke with a sharp jolt sent through her entire body. "Agh!" She cried out.<p>

She was covered in a cold icy sweat, her heart was beating dangerously fast and her room around her was spinning.. She felt like something was traveling through her body. Like a wire slithering its way around, trying to find the right connection.

And then she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Corruption.<em>**

**_Known as a sibling to space madness. But with far different symptoms. Corruption starts its way through the brain as soon as the first thought about destruction of one's own ship and Leader cross the mind._****_  
><em>****_It has been tested and though there are many ways for corruption to start. The most common start, is with betrayal._****_  
><em>****_After it plants itself into one mind, any mind on a ship will then be doomed for the disease to take over._**

**_Some have been able to withstand Corruption, but those who have still met their demise as the rest of their crew destroyed them._**

Ken Tanaka scrolled down some more on the page before turning his system off.

After he stood up from his desk, he went over to stood the Pod Pad as his partner had called it.

So far, everything was happening just how he had planned it...

Except the readings on his own personal Human Pod were still going a bit haywire.

**_ID: Brittany Pierce_****_  
><em>****_Gender: Female_****_  
><em>****_Heart Rate: *****_**

This wasn't making any sense to Ken Tanaka, he had made that Human Pod himself. She was supposed to be the flawless design.

The one who would change everything. Yet everything about this one Pod seemed to be going wrong.

He wanted to believe it was just a glitch in the program. But he knew it was so much more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it?<strong>

**I'm so getting back into this story! :) I don't wanna stop writing but I've got school tomorrow.**

**Next Chapter: Brittany's parents might be discovered.**

**Secrets come out... Suspicions arise.**

**It all seems a bit fast.**

**Till Next Time. :) Peace. -LKJ**


	8. Chapter 8: A little Bit of Truth

**Sorry for the delay. School is chaos. I barely passed Chemistry and now I have to worry bout Chem. 2, oi.**

**Thank you Charisma28. I probably wouldn't have updated for another like 2 weeks. **

**Disclaimer: My New Year's Resolution was to change the fact that I didn't own Glee. As you can see, it didn't work. :)  
>Sorry for any and all mistakes, I did a very lazy read over it. So read please. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Bit of Truth<strong>

The knock on the medal door traveled throughout the small space of the homey apartment that the Pierces were now occupying.

"Coming!" Bethany Pierce yelled as she put the left over food into the old styled fridge, "Benjamin, dear someone is at the door, so get out of that lazy chair."

Benjamin Pierce just grumbled from his place, he had been in that same spot for over 6 hours and didn't seem to want to move, and had been in the current lazy state of finding any random spot in the small apartment since they had arrived at the CSLC. He was depressed and missed his daughter drastically.

It wasn't Benjamin's idea to leave his daughter for the guards, for the rotten Ken Tanaka to use as an experiment. It wasn't his idea at all.

It was hers. Bethany's. As soon as Ken Tanaka had arrived at their home in the Colonies, Bethany had jumped right on board with the disgusting idea of leaving their daughter behind and letting her become some robot freaks experiment.  
>Benjamin had been to traumatized to say anything. He just stood and gawked at his wife as she agreed with the strange mans plan. And what was it all for, a ticket to the CSLC, their daughter for a ticket to a new life.<p>

But Benjamin wasn't given a choice, his wife had already started initiating the plan as soon as the man had left their home and he just listened as his wife contacted their daughter, told her the lie that she needed her to retrieve something special from the East Plant for her, and they would be able to leave to the CSLC.

And of course, his sweet, loving daughter believed his bitch of a wife.

So now, all he could do was stare of into space from his new apartment with his wife at CSLC. He was happy that he hadn't run into anybody else from their old colonies because they would without a doubt ask some sort of question of the daughter that was always constantly with them. He was always in a constant state of worry. What could be happening with Brittany? Was she looking for them? Was she scared? Alone? Was she no longer truly human, had those horrid things gotten to her? Was he still able to call her his daughter?

"Benjamin, get up from that chair right now." Bethany screeched. "Somebody in a uniform is at our door, and who knows what they could possibly want." Bethany checked the monitor that showed the door outside of the apartment. Standing there, hand raised to knock again, was a short brunette with tan skin, dressed in a navy blue suit that had emblems marking her rank in the CSLC on her arm.

Santana waited patiently outside of the Pierces apartment. She was thoroughly interested in what was going on, why were the Pierces living so far on the outside of the main areas of the living center. How did they find such a place? And why wasn't there daughter living with them?

Santana was about to knock again when the door opened to reveal a short, hefty, dirty blonde, standing at the door, the woman's clothes were a bit wrinkled and looked as if they hadn't been washed in a while. But Santana was locked in on something other than the woman's clothes. She was looking at the woman's eyes, how blue they were, but how cold and distant they were compared to the long legged Blonde that she knew.

"Hello, are you Bethany Pierce?" Santana asked before the short woman could greet her.

"Yes, I am. Why? Who are you?" Bethany narrowed her eyes at the tall brunette.

"Mainly, I'll be asking the questions for the next few hours, or minutes. But I'm Santana Lopez. I work for the head of the CSLC." Santana explained, she wasn't lying when she said she worked for the top, the Leaders of ships were fairly high ranked. "Is you husband, Benjamin here?"

"Yes, he is." Bethany held her glare, she didn't like this Santana Lopez, she felt that she was about to be in their business whether she liked it or not.

"Good to know, excuse me." Santana brushed past the short blonde as she made her way into the apartment and walked right into the living room. "Hello Mr. Pierce."

Benjamin hadn't been listening to what was going on at the door, but when he looked to the Brunette who was standing in front of him, he felt a sense of ease wash over him, there was something about her eyes that made him feel warm, like she knew something about his daughter.

Santana watched as soft blue eye that she was a bit familiar with locked onto her eyes. They studied each other for several seconds, before Bethany Pierce walked in.

"Alright, now what is going on here? What do you want?" Bethany did not like this uneasy feeling.

"Ma'am, like I said at the door, I'll be asking the questions, so please take a seat, this won't take long if you'll compromise and answer my questions." Santana was ready to get to business. These to people had a lot of explaining to do. A lot.

Bethany obliged and sat down, but continued to stare Santana down.

"All right, I'm Santana Lopez, and I'm here to ask about how you somehow acquired a ticket to the CSLC and how your paying for this apartment? And also while your answering those questions I'd like for you to answer how in the process of both those questions, you somehow seemed to have been separated with your daughter in the process?"

Bethany eyes widened at the questions, and looked to her husband for some sort of help as how to answer that. But she didn't like what she saw when she looked at Benjamin, his eyes were filled with tears and he had a small smile forming at his lips.

He was going to tell her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Santana, what's wrong?" Puck asked as he walked into her apartment, the brunette hadn't answered any calls or alerts.<p>

She had been back from the Pierces resident for 2 hours now. And what she was told still repeated itself over and over in her head.

_Despite his wife's insistent protests to not answer. Benjamin spoke up, and began to sob. _

_"The man mentioned using our daughter as an experiment. An experiment! Just abandon her! And I had no say! THIS BITCH!" Benjamin pointed to his stunned wife, "doesn't care for our daughter like I do. She doesn't care that we left her behind for who knows what. She would always act like she was a loving mother around Brittany, but I could always see the bit of hate behind your eyes!" Benjamin pointed at his wife. _

_Santana had been listening closely. But she was stuck on one thing. "What kind of experiments?" _

_"I don't recall." Bethany stared at the floor beneath her feet. "Something to do with robots though." _

"Puck, I want you to be taking over any missions for the next few days. Okay?" Santana stood from her couch and made her way to the elevator.

"Yeah, all right. but what's going.." The doors closed before he could finish his question. "What the hell was that about."

* * *

><p>"Hey Britt. That hot chick you were talking too two nights ago is back. She's waiting at the door." Quinn said to Brittany before walking back to her own room.<p>

Brittany didn't understand how the short blonde had possibly remembered that. But she was made her way out of her room and to the door of the apartment. She hadn't seen or heard from her since she had walked her to her apartment. And she didn't even know her that well, but she was excited to see the short brunette, there was something about her and the look that she had in her eyes that just seemed to lure her in. Even when they were dancing, she saw it in those dark eyes.

She turned the corner to the front doors hallways and felt the smile that had been on her lips slowly fade. Santana was standing there, fidgeting. Her eyes seemed to go back and forth. They couldn't stay still, her mind was too busy focusing on what she was going to do.

"Um, hey Santana?" Brittany edged closer to the worried brunette.

"Brittany, Hi. Is it okay if we talk outside?" Santana glanced over to the confused blonde.

"Sure thing." Brittany started to walk after the already retreating Latina.

"Look, I've got some news for you." Santana turned swiftly as soon as Brittany made it outside.

Brittany waited for Santana to continue. "The first part is easy to tell, but the second part. Not so much.. I got some help from my friend and he, well, he helped me find your parents. I found them.." Santana paused as she watched a smile grow on Brittany's face, she didn't want to have to ruin that beautiful smile. She didn't want to and she wasn't going to.

"Um, when do you want to see them? I can take you to them right now if you want.." Santana finally spoke after deciding that it wasn't the right time to tell the tall Blonde the full truth.

"Oh wow! Santana this is amazing!" Brittany squealed and pulled the small colonel in for a bone crushing hug. "I can't thank you enough. I just can't!" Brittany started to pepper small kisses all over Santana's shocked face. Then the kisses started to last a bit longer. One on her forehead. The next on her cheek. Her other cheek. And one teased the corner of her mouth.

"Your um, welcome." Santana managed to whisper out. The leggy blonde was right in her personal space. Their arms were still wrapped around each other. And she swore that those mesmerizing blue eyes kept flickering down to her lips and then back up. She didn't know the beautiful tall blonde that was right in front of her. She knew small bits and pieces. She knew that this girl that she had only known through the rhythm of a dance was possibly someone that she should be cautious. Very, very cautious of.

Santana watched as blue eyes flickered one down to her lips one last time, before closing the distance.  
>Lips melted into lips. This, compared to the other night when they were dancing, was true classical grace. The Santana's lips brushed over Brittany's, the way their hands were settled in the most comfortable position.<br>The kiss was perfect. Completely perfect.

_Screw caution._

* * *

><p>"Perfect. And finally everything is how it should be." Ken Tanaka watched as his plan finally was placed in action.<p>

* * *

><p>Both girls were a bit dazed when the kiss ended.<p>

"I, Wow. You're really good at that." Santana let the words escape without even beginning to process them into her brain.

"Oh, thanks, you are too." Brittany said as she stepped out of Santana's personal space.

Then everything came back to Santana, when Brittany was in her space, all her thoughts, all the consequences had left her head. But now she realized what had just happened.  
>She had most likely kissed one of <em>them. <em>She felt as if she had just betrayed everything she believed in.  
>And all for someone she didn't even know.<p>

But the worse part was, she hadn't even told Brittany what her parents had done. Brittany knew nothing of how her parents deceived her. And if it were up to Santana she'd never let her know. Santana wished that she wouldn't have to know.

She knew that the truth would have to be faced at some point.

"I've got to go." Santana managed to get out before sprinting away from the overly confused blonde. "I'm sorry."

She had to run. She had to get away. Before she changed her mind. Before she let her self control break and kiss the beautiful blonde again.

Santana want it to be true. Though odds seemed against her.

The young colonel had to accept that this girl, who had the most amazing legs she had ever seen. And eyes that could freeze her on the spot.  
>Was most possibly a Human Pod.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BUM BUM BUM! If it seems rushed, whatever, my bad. I always try to explain a little bit, and then later, all the truths about everything will come out.<br>****BUT just so you know. Ken Tanaka was in control of Brittany during that kiss. I mean Brittany kind of wanted to. But that wasn't all her right then. **

**Now for me to go finish my Chem 2 lab report, Whoo! :/  
><strong>**Next Chapter.**

**I'll try my best to update all my stories on the weekends. **

**Just a Little Lie. **

**Santana can't accept that Brittany is totally half robot, and is going to try and Ken Tanaka down. **

**Till Next time. -LKJ **


End file.
